


Them Bones

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Gen, POV Dino, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Dino's first kill(s) fromThe Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World.





	Them Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



His hands shake and shake and shake, but Squalo has his hands full slowing the bleeding of Romario; it's hard to use Rain Flames that way, but his Rain is succeeding, and he's so proud of him. His other bodyguard is dead, and the car is at least two or three minutes away. He wants the men dead, but he's out of ammunition, and he could borrow his Rain's sword, but the bullwhip is _his_ weapon. And then the first one of them stirs, and he has no more time to think; his wrist flicks and the thong is wrapped around the man's throat and the cracker is in his hands and he's pulling it _tight_.

It's a slow way to kill. He longs to be able to pour his Flames through the whip, to incinerate the man, but that would destroy his whip and leave him basically weaponless; watching a man choke, watching his lips turn blue and feeling him scrabble at the whip is intimate, and he can understand some of what his Rain gets from killing better now.

It still takes forever to kill that way; he's kneeling on the man's chest, feeling the air go out of him, watching the blood vessels break in the sclera as the pressure builds and builds and builds until the man's dormant Flames sputter out. And then he's spinning again; the hiss from Squalo warning him that another had come round; but his Rain doesn't dare pull his hands from his Sun's chest, lest they lose him. He puts everything he has into that blow; and it shatters something when it connects; he can hear it in the wet sound of the other man's breathing, but he's still moving.

This one he manages to knock to the ground and kneel on his back as he pulls the whip's thong tight. It makes it easier in someways to hold on through the death spasms.

The last man he kills the same way as the first.

His hands are shaking, and he's nauseous, but he hasn't thrown up. He refuses to throw up. He's strangled three men with his bull whip. Wrapped a loop of it around their throats and pulled it tight and choked them until they stopped breathing; they'd threatened his own, had hurt his Sun and killed one of _his_ bodyguards and he'd wanted to make them _suffer_.

(What will stick of the night, more so even than their deaths, will be the almost audible 'click' of the bond with his Rain falling into place, and Romario's emergence as a Sun, and the cold, cold Rage at loss. What also sticks is the smile on his father's face, the pride, as the man who'd sent men to attack him relinquishes a piece of land in recompense. The feel of a man dying under his hands is nothing compared to that.)


End file.
